Together in Paris
by Jordaens Know the Name
Summary: Akira had known Tamaki his entire life. He brought her to Japan to present her from her abusive stepfather. When Haruhi becomes a host, Tamaki focuses on protecting her over Akira. But he was wrong, and now the hosts must help her where the blinded Tamaki no longer could. When Akira finds herself in danger can Tamaki forgive himself for forgetting his dear friend?
1. Prologue

I remember that day, remember it well. I remember it just as well as the day I first met those violet eyes. It was those eyes that twinkled whenever they saw me, brightening with excitement as their owner called my name, "Akira!" He greeted me that day just as he had any other, only his eyes looked sad. "Tamaki, what's the matter?"

His smile immediately dropped, he had a slight look of surprise about him, "Wh-what makes you-"

"Tamaki." I placed my hand on top of his. He looked into my eyes for a moment, before relaxing back into a smile.

"Well, my grandmother has contacted me. Although the situation of my birth isn't ideal, I am the only heir to the Suoh fortune. She and I made an agreement."

My heart sank, "Wh-wat kind of agreement."

He didn't look at me, he slid his hand free of mine and rubbed the back of his head. "My mother will receive full financial stability. In return I will live in Japan with my father, and I won't be able to have any contact with her whatsoever."

Although his blonde locks were hiding his eyes, I saw them twinkling at their corners. As he blinked a tear streamed down his cheek. "Oh, Tamaki," I wrapped my arms around him, embracing his slender frame. Tears had escaped my own eyes as my mind raced.

"No one has seen or heard from her since last night," he said as he returned my embrace, "I know this is selfish of me to say, Akira; but ven though I know she's alive, I feel like I've lost my mother aswell."

When he said that I froze. My mother, like Tamaki's, came from wealth. She earned her ownadulthood by designing the latest fashion trends that Paris was known for. Our mothers were best friends, hence why Tamaki and I had known each other our entire lives. My mother died a month before. While I had lost her then I had lost her love long before. She left me with an abusive stepfather, but Tamaki knew none of this. The circumstances of his birth and his mothers health were enough of a burden for him to bear. Just having him near me and seeing him everyday was enough. But now I would lose him too.

"Akira!" I heard him yell as he shook me. I had become lost in my thoughts and had completely tuned him out. He looked at me worried. I touched my cheek to find it wet with my own tears. "Akira, are you okay?"

He gently wiped away my tears, but this only provoked more to take their place. "I can't lose you too Tamaki."

His eyes widdened with shock, "Akira... I'm sorry."

I couldn't look at him, while I shouldn't have I put my own selfish thoughts before his. I got up and ran, leaving him yellling, "Akira!"

I ran back to my estate, ignoring the maid as she greeted me. I ran to my bathroom and locked the door behind me. I sat on the floor leaning against the door for hours, staring at the ceiling. It took the maids just as long to realize where I was. I ignored them as they tried to get me to come out. They knew what my stepfather had done to me, and only then showed concern if I was in the right mind Until that moment. I ignored Tamaki's calls, eventually throwing my phone against the wall to silence it.

The entire time I thought about what the my stepfather, Akio, had done. The consequence of his actions lead to my mothers hatred towards me. He only married her for her money. That was all he ever wanted. As I sat there I thought, ' _Why not give it to him?_ '

 _"Miss Akashia?!"_

 _"Milady Please open the door!"_

 _"You've been locked in there all night!"_

I heard the servants speak, but it sounded as though they were shouting underwater. I stood and walked to the cabinet over the sink. They continued to beg me to come out as I opened the cabinet and took out a bottle. _"Miss Akira, what are you doing?!"_ I heard them start to bash against the door. _"I'm getting an ax,"_ one of the male servants said, but it didn't phase me.

As I took hold of the bottles lid, I heard the front door bashed open.

 _"AKIRA!"_

 _"Master Tamaki?!"_

' _Tamaki_ ,' I thought, ' _you, can't see me like this_.' I struggled to open the bottle. As I finally did, Tamaki kicked down the door startling me. I dropped the bottle, spilling the tablets across the floor. "NO," I cried rushing to gather them.

Tamaki grabbed and restained me, "AKIRA STOP WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

I struggled and sobbed as he kept me held tight. The maids called the paramedics while the butlers cleared the door to make room. Eventually I stopped struggling and fell into him, sobbing. He turned me so I was facing him, holding my head to his chest. When I finally calmed down, I told him everything.

Akio was arrested, and to his grandmothers discontent, he took me with him to Japan. On that day he saved my life, he promised to protect me. I remember it well.


	2. Ouran

Chapter 1: Ouran

Before she was able to leave Paris, Akira had to settle her business regarding Akio. Tamaki had gone ahead of her to settle in his new home and to make accommodations for her. During Akios trial, she told the court everything he'd done to her. He was sentenced to five years in prison.

Her mothers company was taken over by its vice chairman, who would also be trustee to Akira's future fortune. Unfortunately, her mothers will stated that she wasn't to see a penny of it until she turned 18 if she was to pass before then. This wasn't because of her contempt for Akira, the will was made long before. This was a lesson her mother had intended that was taught to her by her parents. She wanted to teach Akira independence, so that if she were to live without her mother she'd know how to support herself without relying on her fortune.

In the meantime Akira would stay with Tamaki and his father. She arrived at the Suoh estate a week after Tamaki. The two of them would attend the school his family owned, Ouran Academy. Akira would be appointed a counceler from the school if she ever needed someone to talk to. After her attempt on her life, she would need to see her councilor at least once a week until they decided she no longer neded to.

Akira had arrived three days after Tamaki, and two days before they were to start at Ouran. Tamaki greeted her warmly as she was used to, "Akira!" He ran to her and welcomed her with a tight embrace. As he pulled away he extended his arm to present the estate, "Welcome to your temporary home, princess."

Akira looked at the mansion and frowned, "Such a western structure." In an instant Tamaki was on his hands and knees in defeat.

"I know, you can imagine my disappointment when I first found out. How am I expected to become one with my Japanese heritage if I continue to live a Parisian lifestyle," he said dramatically with one hand over his heart, the other streached out behind him. "But fear not!" He stood upright and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Once we make friends with our fellow classmates, they can show us all of Japan!"

She stared at him for a moment as he basked in his sureness, "What make you so sure that we'll make friends so easily?"

He looked her in the eyes and let out a chuckle, "Well, who could say no to this beautiful face of mine."

she laughed as he posed to eccentuate his 'beauty'. They then walked into the house. Tamaki showed her to her room where her things were already arranged for her. "Oh, I almost forgot," Tamaki said walked into the closet and brought out a brown school uniform. "You should try it on!"

Tamaki sat at her desk while she changed in the large closet. When she finally came out, Tamaki put his hands to his cheeks and squeeled. "You look so cute!" Akira smiled and rolled her eyes at his flattery. She then looked in the mirror next to the closet. She looked like a student, something she wasn't used to. Both she and Tamaki were homeschooled by the same tutor. Tamaki was really the only friend she'd ever had. She knew it wouldn't be hard for him to become aquainted with the student body, his charm at the very least would earn him admirers. Akira was scared, especially being that her suicide attempt and stepfathers trial were all over the news.

When Tamaki finally realized that she hadn't been paying attention to him, he saw her standing in the mirror. Her head was down and she was shaking. Tamaki walked over to her and placed his hand on top of her head. Once he did, she stopped shaking and looked at him as he smiled down at her. "Lets make losts of friends, okay?"

His violet eyes melted away her fears. He chuckled as he saw her indigo eyes light up and she gave him a small smile. This was a new chapter in both of their lives, and they were both glad that they'd be enduring it together.


End file.
